The End
by Leave-It-To-Me-To-Not-Find-It
Summary: Ancient laws are being broken, and barriers that previously protected mankind from Inter-Pantheon chaos are now gone. Now Percy Jackson must escape hell, reunite with Annabeth, and defend the world from the End. All the while juggling new powers, hunters, angels and demons, and the scars of the torture in hell. (Will include multiple crossovers later)
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson**

Pain. That's all I ever felt. Pure, agonizing pain. It became normal, almost. The searing flames, the rack, the slicing, stabbing, breaking. Everything only hurt. I can't remember what the sky looked like. The stars. I missed them. I finally realize how Iapetus felt. I just wish his and Damasen's sacrifice for me wasn't in vain. The pit drained me of everything. The will to live, the will to fight. But one thing was left intact. My will to see _her_. Annabeth. My true love. She was my everything. She _is_ my everything. I knew I needed to leave this place. This hell. My sentence for saving the world. I cast Gaia into the pit, stabbing my sword, Riptide through her chest, shattering it, a green aura engulfing me, before everything faded, me along with her. I remember Annabeth's face, the pure look of horror. My father screaming my name, my friends from camp, along with the rest of the seven, looking on in awe and terror as a hole to Tartarus opened beneath our feet. Gaia, before her physical form faded, uttering her last words in my ear;

"I'm sorry."

After being in hell for nearly two hundred years in my time, those words disturbed me more than anything my bastard torturer or the creatures here put me through. I want to hate her, to destroy her for obliterating my life and my chance with Annabeth, but I COULDN'T. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. Something just seemed _off._ It felt like, in her last moments on earth, (ironic), that she finally saw what she had done clearly. What could corrupt a primordial, make them truly loose themselves? What could cause the earth goddess, a usually peaceful mother, to in the last two-thousand years to go from nurturing and kind to bloodthirsty, even to her own children and grandchildren?

Speaking of the devil, (close but not quite), the bastard torturer finally walked back in. The things he had done to me… He would pay one day.

My head slumped, looking at the ground as my pale, scar covered legs dangled from the floor of the small concrete cell. I can't remember the last time I've walked, and honestly I was unsure if my legs would still work. My arms were numb, probably broken, my left shoulder shattered and the fingers on my right hand broken from attempting to escape from my celestial-bronze shackles. Scars, deep and red, crisscrossed my body, with the worst running from my right temple down to my collar bone. It was made with _it_. The scythe.

"Perseus Jackson!" Kronos bellowed, running a whetstone over its tip.

I winced, nothing good happened when someone said my name.

"Happy anniversary!" he cackled. "It is a real accomplishment to survive the pit for so long! You should celebrate! Oh wait, you can't!"

I lowered my head in defeat; I was broken, battered and beaten. I would never again see my mom laugh while baking blue chocolate-chip cookies, my dad look at me with pride after achieving the impossible, my friend's joy and laughter while together, and worst of all, Annabeth.

I would never see her smile, her princess curls, her beautiful grey eyes boring into my soul. I would never see her run from a spider, although after Arachne she had good reason, gods, I would never see her read a book!

I chuckled at the memories, a single tear glinting down my cheek.

Kronos, seeing this, ran his scythe down my back again. I clenched my teeth and bit back yet another scream. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that.

"You know, the offer still stands." He whispered in my ear. "Turn against the gods, lead my master's armies, and you can see that slut spawn of Athena again."

I shuttered at the thought of the powerful being that could order Kronos around. Then I chuckled.

"Still someone's bitch I see, the answer is the same. Never."

His face grew purple with rage.

"Then I guess the slut gets it first."

He removed the scythe, now in the form of Backbiter from my back.

"Well, I guess she dies first."

My vision swam, anger engulfing my body as an ethereal aura, a deep verdant green mixed with the color of the sea, erupted from my body, filling me with an unimaginable amount of raw energy.

"**NO ONE HURTS HER!**" I roared as I shattered my shackles. Kronos looked at me with a mix of awe and terror.

"**I'LL MAKE YOU FADE!**"

I did the only thing that came natural; I charged.

Kronos swung the scythe in a downwards arch. I sidestepped the strike, my shoulder in flames and my fingers unresponsive on my right hand.

He swung again, but this time I did the impossible.

I caught the scythe.

Kronos glared at me in pure, primal fear.

_Snap…_

The cursed blade shattered in my bare hands.

"Impossible…" He muttered breathless.

I clasped my right hand on the hilt of Backbiter, my fingers regaining strength and support.

Although broken, a two foot long jagged shard remained attached to the hilt, and I took full advantage of it.

"Now you FADE!" I screamed, my green aura enveloping the sword as I plunged it into the chest of the Titan Lord of Time.

Golden light enveloped the room.

As I blacked out in my cold, dark cell, I had the satisfaction of knowing one thing and one thing only.

That bastard was dead.

Demigod dreams are never good. And I guess Morpheus is getting me back after two hundred years of not sleeping. Damn the fates!

_I was standing in a luscious, green forest, overlooking a pasture full of grazing animals when I saw her. The reason I was in Tartarus._

_"__Gaia…" I gasped in horror. I reached for my trusted sword, Riptide, only to remember it shattering that fateful day._

_"__Perseus please!" she pleaded as I stumbled back in fear. She approached me, doing the unexpected._

_She hugged me._

_"__Th-Th-Thank you…" She cried, sobbing into my arms. "You freed me, I am finally at peace." I rubbed circles into her back with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. She looked broken in this form, her physical age only about fourteen and her verdant green eyes dull and lifeless, like any joy or twinkle was long extinguished._

_"__From what?" I asked, perplexed. "Who made you into a monster? Who is Kronos's new master? Tartarus?"_

_She shuddered._

_"__The bastard who raped me is not the one who did this. No, something far more evil corrupted me and the other primordials." She paused, deep in thought. Remembering something, she gasped. _

_"__You have to save her! Please! I can't do it myself; I don't have a physical form, please save her!" She practically begged on her knees._

_"__Who? And from what?"_

_"__Something corrupted us, it twisted and shattered my morality along with the others, it's what caused us to become evil, and me to convince Kronos to kill Oauranos. It spread like a disease, infected the others. You released me when you destroyed my physical form. But there is a way to cure her! There is enough of her left inside, and the power to purify her resides in an ancient cage within the pit!" Gaia was practically filled with glee. _

_"__Who?"_

_"__My sister, Nyx."_

_I inhaled sharply. From what I remember of Nyx is not pleasant at all. She made my first trip to the pit, although pleasant compared to now, like hell._

_"__Where do I find it? And how do I save her?"_

_She concentrated for a minute before starting. _

_"__Within our world, there are other pantheons, religions with their own gods, yet we all share the same territory. However, ancient laws forbid us from interfering with one another in order to prevent bloodshed. Only the oldest deities know this." She explained. "Within the pit, there is a cage which contains the essence of both Michael and Lucifer, archangels of the Judeo-Christian faith. Only with their combined power will you be able to purify her soul."_

_"__What about the ancient laws? I can't cause more bloodshed; a war of pantheons could destroy humanity!" I exclaimed. I can't have the blood of more people on my hands._

_"__The fates have willed it, there is a threat coming, older than all gods, which threatens to destroy the all in existence. This is a necessary risk." She decreed._

_"__How am I supposed to combat this?" I panicked. "I'm a demigod! If it corrupted primordials, how will I have enough power to defeat it?"_

_"__You are no ordinary demigod," she proclaimed, a smug smile glinting across her face. "You noticed earlier, you have inherited my power."_

_"__WWHHAAATTT!?" I yelled out. "Does that mean I am Immortal?" I panicked, how was I supposed to be with Annabeth now?_

_"__You are immortal in a sense like the hunters, you can fall only in battle." I let out a sigh of relief. I guess that's how I've survived the pit for so long._

_Gaia chuckled, sensing my apprehension._

_"__Do not worry my hero; you will be with the one you truly love soon enough. Now please, time is of the essence, you will learn what that truly means when you wake up. Now rise, champion. The cage is a day's travel; you will be able to absorb their essence by raising your sword to the cage, their pantheon's magic will not hold against ours. Nyx and Tartarus will be close, please save her from that monster." She stood up and thanked me one more time. "I am finally off to my true husband to enjoy eternity in the void. I leave you with one last gift, as my heir, with my knowledge. Do not fail, Perseus Jackson, for the End will come." _

_The Dream began to swirl and fade._

_"__Wait! I don't even have a sword!" _

_But it was too late. My dream had ended._

When I woke up in the dark cell that has held me for the past two hundred years, to say that I noticed some changes would be an understatement.

My head was splitting, images and memories filling it with incredible speed. I found out that I remembered everything!

Every memory of Gaia and Kronos, in their thousands of years in existence. Every atrocity of Kronos, the change in the primordials, and Nyx.

Gods! I had a little sister! It was weird to think of a being thousands of years older than me as little, but with Gaia's memories and her domains now mine, technically she was my sister.

I finally understood what Gaia had meant when she said "_Time is of the essence."_

When I killed Gaia and Kronos, I absorbed their essences, their domains. By killing them once and for all, I became father time and father earth.

I could feel energy all around me, from the passage of time to the ground beneath my feet. My connection to the sea was now stronger, and I could feel energy rolling off me in waves.

I groggily stood up to my feet, clutching my head. With this power, I could finally escape! I could see her again! Gods, she was going to kill me! And don't even get me started on my Mom! I haven't seen her since Hera kidnapped me.

_I need to have a little chat with my daughter._ I thought.

Whoa. It's weird to think of her like that. She would technically be my aunt, granddaughter, and daughter. Man! I'm even married to my grandma!

"Olympian families are weird…" I grumbled. Gods of Olympus, I can be an all-powerful being and still be plagued by ADHD. Figures.

I looked down at my arms; the scars that previously marred them now faded white lines. My hand, previously broken, now healed. Tendons throughout my body reattached and connected properly. My left shoulder blade could finally rotate again and my body felt like I could run a marathon.

And remembering where the cage of the archangels was, I probably would.

I looked at the broken scythe still clutched in my hand and gasped.

The sword was extending, the celestial bronze and mortal steel hilt was built on by shards of celestial bronze. I watched in awe as familiar ancient Greek filled out the hilt of the now four-foot long sword. _Anaklusmos._

Looking in its reflection, my heart skipped a beat.

Holy Hera, my eyes!

Once pure sea-green with a dark pupil were now a luscious verdant green, rimmed with the color of the sea. My pupils now a stark molten gold.

I concentrated and looked again, my eyes returning to their original form.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked at the sword in my hand again.

Riptide. My sword. My heart beamed at my symbol of hope. I would need it, for where I was going there would be one hell of a battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days.

Three fucking days.

A trip that was supposed to take only one, might I remind you!

I have a feeling the fates don't like me.

I hated Tartarus, I was so close to being out, after all this time, yet my journey had one last leg on it.

The journey to the center of Tartarus.

I know, sounds like a bad syfy movie, but it was true.

I walked for three days, never resting, never slowing down. Thousands of monsters fell at my feet, honestly too stupid to realize that I was in a bad mood after being tortured for two-hundred years, escaping by killing my evil capture, only to be swallowed by a Kraken and almost raped by Lamia.

I threw that bitch's head so hard that it broke the sound barrier.

I chuckled. I guess after only sleeping once after two centuries in hell could make a guy cranky, but this was just something else.

I ascended the top of the hill and saw what I was looking for. It was beautiful, yet sad to watch. Two brothers, pure white and pitch black energy, battered and abandoned by their father, fighting to the death for the wrong reasons. But I wasn't prepared for what I saw next. In my way from the cage stood the abomination I was NOT looking for.

Tartarus. And at his feet lay a battered and bruised Nyx.

Fury raged in my ears. How DARE HIM! First Damasen and Bob, and now my little sister!

Tartarus chuckled. "Puny demigod, you think you can defeat me! Hell incarnate! You shall die for your insolence! Just like my weak willed son and that stupid so called Titan of the underworld."

I concentrated. I couldn't kill him with riptide, making him fade that way would make me absorb his domain, becoming a monster myself. He was born evil, not twisted, and as such could not be redeemed like Nyx. Then, I got a stupid idea.

I capped riptide, and lowered my head.

"Smart choice, demigod," Tartarus bellowed. "Accepting your fate?"

I shook my head and grinned. "No, you are."

I willed my energy over time to freeze it, everything around us stopping in an instant. Tartarus swung his sword, a massive twenty foot long nightmare of Stygian iron. I dove between his legs, grabbing Nyx and clutching her in my arms. Tartarus roared in anger and swung to meet me. I ducked, raised riptide and swung it.

The lock on the cage, however ancient and powerful snapped. The two blurs engulfed my body as I felt raw divine power swirl into my chest. I clutched Nyx tightly to my chest, her form's blackness receding into pale, milky skin. Her body shrinking to that of a thirteen year old girl with auburn hair, and eyes black as night, with little white dots speckled through them. Stars I gasped. I saw the stars again in my little sisters eyes. I held her close, and released my energy. The earth shook, time froze, and the water from the five rivers of the underworld engulfed the hellish landscape around us. I remembered my encounter with Pan in the labyrinth. If a deity's domain seizes to exist, the deity does as well. No domains to claim, just nothingness.

Tartarus looked at the destruction, a vibe of fear swirling on his nightmare of a face. "What are you?"

"YOUR DESTRUCTION!" my voice echoed throughout hell. My energy swirled around me in whirlpools. I unleashed it, the power of earth, the sea, time itself, and the divine. I was THE earthshaker. Hell, I'm pretty sure that even my father would be jealous. The walls of Tartarus were caving in upon me, holding Nyx close, than darkness.

Piper McLean (Two Months after the War)

The war had broken us. So many friends lost, so many of us scarred physically, shattered emotionally. Camp Half-Blood was devastated; it took the threat of Jupiter with his master bolt to stop the Romans and force them to aid us in Greece. Drew was dead, stabbed by an emposia, the Athena cabin morning Malcolm, crushed by a Cyclops. Jason grew more distant, spending most of his time with Reyna. Yet the worst was Percy. Perseus Jackson, our savior. The greatest demigod to ever live. He died to save us by doing the impossible. He faded a primordial. The gods finally recognized his greatness, and herald him as the greatest hero to ever live. Greater than that bastard Heracles by a long shot. Yet the one to take it the hardest was my best friend, Annabeth Chase.

She wouldn't leave Percy's cabin, and although a child of Athena, Poseidon let her stay. He had lost his whole family to Polybotes, Amphitrite shielding Triton from a blast of poisonous water and perishing with him. Poseidon barely talked to anyone, accept Annabeth. He, along with me, Sally, and Paul were the only ones she would talk to. I slept in the cabin with her, barely leaving myself. She was broken, the horrors of Tartarus unbearable without the one she loved. Her once startling grey eyes faded like shattered glass. Today was her first day leaving the cabin, for the Olympian award ceremony.

The mood in the throne room was somber, all still mourning the deaths of their family. Dionysus's throne was empty. He had faded when Enceladus, bane of Athena threw a spear through his head. The hearth, once bright, only flickered, the eight year old goddess Hestia with her head in her hands, never looking up.

"Attention heroes!" Zeus boomed. The council straightened up, Hades listening intently to his words in a folding chair. "Are these heroes not worthy?"

No one said a word. Poseidon looked at the floor, tears falling from his eyes. The sea-green color that used to swirl in them was dead, pasty and dark. The other Olympians feared he would fade soon.

"Heroes! I offer you god hood! Do you accept my generous offer?"

Reyna, and to my surprise, Jason, stepped forward, clutching each others hands.

"We accept!" they shouted together.

I let out a strangled sob, clutching my chest. Annabeth ran to me and engulfed me in her arms, the smell of lemons easing my broken heart. The rest of the seven looked on at them with disgust. Leo, clutching Calypso in his arms burst into anger.

"How dare you two!" he yelled. "After all the sacrifices, after PERCY! YOU DARE DO THIS TO US?"

Jason looked at him with disgust. "My love with Piper was a lie, a fabrication by Juno, and why not? God hood?"

Frank turned into a dragon; Hazel clutched her spatha until her knuckles turn white. Leo burst into flames.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered. "How dare you disrespect the hero and heroine of Olympus!"

A collective gasp engulfed the throne room. The ground shook, the hearth blazing. Hestia, now a twenty year old woman who exuded power, glared at Zeus. A scythe gripped in her hands, her eyes blazing in fire and gold.

The room was in awe at her previously unknown power.

Zeus looked in fear as she spoke. "HOW DARE YOU NOT RECOGNIZE HIM! HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR US AND YOUR PRIDE WON'T LET YOU REALIZE THAT!?"

Poseidon's trident leveled at his neck. "I have lost everything , I will not hesitate to end you." he hissed, tears still spilling on his cheeks. Athena grasped his hand and nodded. The other gods as well.

"I will make them gods!" Zeus roared. He raised his master bolt, only to be interrupted again.

"It's gone!" a strangled cry rose through the throne room. Hestia looked at Hades in fear.

"What?" she whispered.

"Tartarus," he whispered. "He's dead."

Silence. Than chaos.

The throne room erupted in panic, what could kill the primordial of the pit? Even stronger than Gaia?

The raspy voice of the oracle of Delphi broke through the conundrum.

"The fallen shall rise, with night at his side"

"The brothers in arms shall fight for the light"

"Corruption and darkness shall befall humanity"

"Old enemies rise, to fall to surprise"

"The End to fall, false gods' wish"

"The final battle, for Good's supremacy."

"Resurrected shall sway the fate of mankind"

"Or leave the World to wither and Die."

"Percy." Annabeth whispered.

The room was in silence once more.

The last Great Prophecy had been written.

**a/n: Hello! First author's note. Don't worry, I will continue to update a new chapter every 2-3 days. When this story tops out at 30000 words, I will than start new ones while continuing this. I have great Ideas but want to build a Readers base first. Thanks! Review and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wings and a Graveyard

**Percy Jackson**

I've tended to realize over the years that demigods have a nasty habit of waking up in weird places. We like to go missing and then randomly pop up in different places all over the country, only to wake up and not have any clue to where the hell we are. Jason can probably attest to this, yet it seems that I top the cake. I've woken up in Tartarus, the wolf house in California, the middle of a supposed mythical island, Ogygia, a magical demigod camp disguised as a strawberry farm, a room in Atlantis, and strapped to the Statue of Liberty on Ellis Island. Most of these were the gods' fault, me fighting their wars and such, although the last one was the Stolls. They thought me waking up strapped to a giant statue of my soon to be mother-in-law, (hopefully), upside-down, would be the greatest prank of the century. They were right until Hermes kicked their asses after wiping half the eastern sea-board with the mist when CNN found me. They woke up on Mt. Rushmore in George Washington's nostrils. Payback is a bitch yet again.

Yet waking up today was no difference. I expected to be dead, or at least dying. I destroyed Tartarus, I should be covered in millions of tons of rubble. Yet here I was, waking up in a creepy cemetery, in the middle of the night, with its personification, my little sister, snoring gently on my chest, using my arms a blanket.

I went to sit up, her stirring on my chest, my wings fluttering softly on my back. Wait, WINGS?

I panicked looking at the things on my back. The wings, six in total, with a deep grey that oozed divine power, flapping uncontrollably as I tried to calm them down, putting my hands over Nyx's ears as to not wake her. I could see that she was weak, the purging having using a lot of her energy up.

Then, it hit me.

My head was on fire, memories of pain and loneliness, regret and defiance filling my mind. It hurt, the emptiness, watching Lucifer kill his own brother, the pain of Michael, being left to fill his, _our_, Father's big shoes. All of heaven depended on him. And good wasn't really so cut in dry anymore. I saw this remembering the Winchesters. They stood up for what was truly right, not some half-assed perfected example. Good was never meant to be perfect, it was met to be the best that you could do. I finally understood them, yet resented His actions as well. He KNEW! He knew His son would become a monster, and the evil that he would create. He let Lucifer defy Him, helped to create His decedents knowing his favorite son would hate them all. Lucifer, in a sense, I, had the right to be angry, yet NO right to make humanity corrupted. Yet another regret to add to the thousands I had absorbed from these immortal rulers of humanity. They were all too narrow-minded to realize that they were people too, until the end when it was too late.

I went to stand up when sight shocked me. All around me, trees and headstones were demolished, flattened in a circle that spread for 50 yards in all directions. The only untouched area was the spot where Nyx and I laid. And a single headstone. It made my blood run cold to look at it.

_Perseus Achilles Jackson_

_Son, Blessed Hero_

_Seaweed Brain_

_May he Rest in Peace_

_August 18, 1993-August 18, 2010_

Figures, I died on my birthday. It never seemed to cross my mind that my soul left my body, but then again, how was I alive? Did I raise myself from perdition? That's a little ironic. Yet then again, I've done weirder. Almost getting raped by Lamia attests to this.

I winced at the memory. I held Nyx in my arms. The conversion took a lot out of her. A lot of her essence was wiped, and it may take months for her to regain her full power. I even doubt if she has most of her memories. The thing inside her had almost consumed her completely. I don't want to think about what would have happened if it did. I cradled her in my arms; we needed to find someplace safe. My energy was almost nonexistent. I needed to sleep, find a safe place to rest. Absorbing two archangels, a primordial goddess, and the Titan King of Time, and killing hell itself could take a lot of energy out of a guy. I carried Nyx in my arms, and, looking for shelter, noticed an old church up the street. I stumbled slowly to my feet; my knees like jello, the memory gain sapped my mental strength, swirls and strings of them still whirling around my head. Yet, I started up the road. I was determined to get Nyx to safety, and then, I could go home. I could see my kids, my Dad, my Mom, my friends, and Annabeth.

_Gods,_ I thought._ She'll probably put a dagger in my heart for leaving her._ I shuddered. She was going to be pissed. All the more incentive to get home.

My wings shimmered out of existence, still there but not visible to mortals, unless they have the gift of sight. Usually angel grace would burn you to flames if you were mortal and looked at it, but I had enough control over my powers to prevent this. But still, being a six-foot-two bird man would out me as a little suspicious.

I lifted Nyx up and headed for the church, looking forward to sleeping somewhere that wasn't a cell, peacefully. Little did I know how wrong I was.

**A/N Hello! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm working on Good-Ol Sam's debut as we speak. Should be updated by tomorrow morning. Shit will start hitting the fan real soon, and the grand reunion should be in the next few chapters. Thanks! Hasta Luego! **


End file.
